tal_masksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignatio
Ignatio is initially introduced as an underling of Bigak, but after his attempted battle with his twin Muyeong he was brought home by Yu Jin. Appearance Ignatio looks nearly identical to Muyeong aside from his coloring. Standing, at around the same height, he is one of the taller characters. Rather than black, his hair is silver, but is worn in a similar in style to Muyeong's apart from several long segements that hang lower than the rest. Rather than red, his eyes are pale green but have the same circular iris pattern as Muyeong. Like Muyeong, he seems to favor flashy clothing, though in lighter colors. He is frequently seen laughing or smiling. It has been commented that anytime he is serious, he is being so by force. Personality Like his appearance, Ignatio's personality is starkly contrasted against Muyeong's to the point of being complete opposites. He is frequently seen joking around and goofing off and, even during tense situations, keeps a more lighthearted attitude. He frequently smiles and doesn't seem to ever get angry, being a rather congenial and easy going person. He cares very, very deeply for his close companions, not liking it when Leon (for instance) talks about his death. Likewise, his friends are equally devoted to him. He also cares deeply for Muyeong and, despite their current situation, has no ill-will toward him at all. He is also a bit dense when it comes to matters of romance as he seems unaware of Lady Irang's feelings toward him. Abilities Ignatio abilities are identical to those of Muyeong. He has extreme visual acuity, though it does not seem to bother Ignatio to the same degree that it bothers Muyeong. Unlike Muyeong, his weapon preference strongly resembles a giant axe. He possesses a yongma named Shade that looks nearly identical to Muyeong's Shadow. The two seem to possess identical abilities as well—primarily fighting and the ability to transport or teleport people and themselves via shadows. Like their masters, Shade and Shadow have very different personalities, despite their similar appearances. While Shadow seems very calm and almost shy at times, Shade appears to be much more aggressive, often smiling or smirking. He also attacked Muyeong without Ignatio's order or consent and the two yongmas seem to not get along. Relationships Muyeong - Arguably his most important relationship, Ignatio and Muyeong are something like twins. In the past, before they were separated, they were very close and though it has been some time since they have seen each other, Ignatio still seems to care deeply for Muyeong and miss the times they could be together. Their relationship may go even deeper as Ignatio became physically ill while Muyeong was battling Leon's posion. Ella - It is not known how these two know each other but Ella behaves something like a big sister (albeit, a slightly flirty one) to Ignatio. She frequently clings to him and was willing to kill Muyeong for his sake. Leon- One of Ignatio's close circle of friends.. They entertain each other by playing board games and are genuinely concerned for each other's well being. Ignatio hates to hear Leon talking about his death, getting annoyed if Leon brings it up, while Leon risked his own health and life to attack Muyeong with the hopes of killing him so Ignatio could live. Cheoyong - Cheoyong raised Ignatio and Muyeong and is something of a father figure to them. For a long time, he and Ignatio had a bad relationship but it appears that might be on the mend since Cheoyong no longer has a responsibility to ensure the death of one of the twins. Plot History Ignatio was born in an isolated location on a mountain, along with Muyeong. Cheoyong found them both as young children and, unsure if they were twins or merely appeared so, raised them for quite some time. As children, Ignatio was the more assertive of the two (usually). After he and Muyeong were separated by Cheoyong, it is unclear exactly what happened with Ignatio. Unlike his brother, he clearly remembers their past and seems to have been raised among chachaoongs; because of this, Cheoyong felt it would be more appropriate to let him live rather than Muyeong. Unfortunately, his passive personality and dislike for fighting is not something encouraged in their society, which clouds the issue of who should be allowed to live. It is unclear precisely how he came to be associated with Bigak but it is implied that the only reason he worked with/for him was for his own protection and that, if he were to strike out on his own, Cheoyong would have likely killed him. Originally, Cheoyong needed to have one of them die since twins were an aberration that could not be allowed to persist into the second generation. However, after forcing the two of them to meet and fight, Ignatio refused to kill Muyeong. But before Cheoyong could step in and kill Ignatio, Yu Jin and Imae arrived on the scene to save him. Before much of a fight could ensue, Jack also appeared and ordered Chau Yoong away. He later decided to allow the twins to survive because he had no right to make decisions regarding the second generation--and because his subordinate had raised them. Now that their death sentence is effectively lifted, Ignatio currently appears to be staying with Yu-Jin's group so he can be near his brother.